Tanabi and Kiara
by Ivorycat
Summary: Kiara has a big brother. He gets on her nerves and she gets on his. I can relate to this.
1. Chapter 1 The Argument

BIG  
  
BROTHER  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these Lion King 2 Simba's Pride characters. They belong to Walt Disney alone. I don't even own Tanabi. He's just a guy some people made up. And if some other writers own him then I am sorry I borrowed him without permission. Please let me use him.  
  
Summary: After all the Tanabi rumors I've heard I've decided to do a Lion King 2 fiction about what it would be like if Kiara really did have an older brother. Well, here it is and check it out. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Simba and Nala are mates now and they have two cubs. Tanabi is their oldest. He's not exactly a cub. He's a teenaged lion (you know. When cub Simba was walking with Timon and Pumbaa in the Lion King he changed into a teenaged lion before a full grown one. That's how Tanabi looks). Tanabi's small portion of mane is bright red. And they also have Kiara. She is their young cub girl.  
  
It is a warm morning in Pride Rock (as always) and Nala and Simba were lying together at the edge of the rock watching the sunrise. It looked like a mix of oranges and yellows and a touch of red. The sunrise was a magnificent sight.  
  
"Isn't beautiful, Simba?" said Nala.  
  
"Yeah. Watching it with you only makes it better," said Simba, turning to his mate.  
  
As the two young lions were cozying up that's when they heard it. "Shut up, Kiara!" Tanabi yelled.  
  
"You shut up, butt head!" Kiara yelled back.  
  
"Oh, great," sighed Simba.  
  
"Simba, I handled the last two. This one is yours," said Nala.  
  
"Thanks. Don't I just love being king?" said Simba jokingly sarcastic.  
  
The king went into Pride Rock's den and saw his two kids arguing as always. They were facing off. Tanabi was knelt down to Kiara's level.  
  
"You are such a brat," he said.  
  
"YOU have awful breath," Kiara retorted.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, you're an ugly-" Tanabi started.  
  
Simba roared (not his usual roar. It was just enough to get their attention) then. His two adolescents looked at him. "What's this all about?" asked Simba.  
  
"She started it, Dad," said Tanabi.  
  
"I did not, Daddy. He started it AGAIN," said Kiara, eying Tanabi.  
  
"Hush it up, you two. I don't want to hear this anymore. Now why don't you two go enjoy each other's company for a change?" said Simba.  
  
"It's hard to enjoy any company with this little squirt around," said Tanabi.  
  
"Enough, Tanabi," scolded Simba, which is something he usually doesn't do. "Now both of you go on. I better not hear one sound from either of you as you're leaving out, either."  
  
"Okay," sighed Kiara.  
  
"Fine," grumbled Tanabi.  
  
"And, Tanabi, keep an eye on your sister," added Simba.  
  
"Dad," Tanabi started to whine. Simba gave him an aggravated look that read, "Don't mess with me, kid." "Uh, nothing." With that the brother and sister jetted out of the den. 


	2. Chapter 2 Big Bro Watcher

BIG  
  
BRO WATCHER  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these Lion King 2 Simba's Pride characters. They belong to Walt Disney alone. I don't even own Tanabi. He's just a guy some people made up. And if some other writers own him then I am sorry I borrowed him without permission. Please let me use him.  
  
Summary: Tanabi is starting to push Kiara around. I can relate. I, too, have an annoying older brother who I wish would go move to another planet most of the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
"Tanabi, wait up!" called Kiara. She ran up to her brother. The two of them had just left Pride Rock and were hanging out in a very grassy area.  
  
"Keep up, squirt," said Tanabi.  
  
"Stop calling me that," said Kiara.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want. Because compared to me you are a squirt."  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes. "And compared to me you're just an idiot."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Kiara giggled. She raced into the tall grass. "Catch me if you can."  
  
"Not funny, Kiara," said Tanabi. He entered the tall grass and started to look around. He didn't see his younger sister. "Kiara!" Tanabi stuck his head up but still didn't see her. "Kiara, the game is over. I'm not joking." There was still no sound. Tanabi was starting to get pretty miffed. "Hey, Kiara!"  
  
Suddenly a golden flash jumped out at him. Tanabi quickly ducked out of the way. Little Kiara crashed down to her stomach.  
  
Tanabi scowled walking over. "For one thing you suck at hunting. For another thing you have to stay close by me."  
  
"No, I don't. Go shove off!" Kiara jumped onto the rock and began to climb the tree that was there.  
  
"Oh, boy," sighed Tanabi. He rested his front paws on the rock and skimmed the tree. Once again there was no Kiara. "Kiara!" the older lion exclaimed angrily. He looked to the back of the tree. His sister sure could move fast. "Kiara, if you don't stop goofing around I am going back to Pride Rock and telling Dad. On a hot day like today you know he'll skin your butt if he has to come ALL the way here just to get you to stop acting nutty."  
  
"Boo!" yelled Kiara, from out of nowhere.  
  
Tanabi gasped. "You are a little brat, Kiara."  
  
"Takes one to know one."  
  
"Are you two children at it again?" asked Zazu, flying down to them. "When will you ever learn?"  
  
"Oh, Zazu, don't be a worrywart," said Kiara.  
  
"Besides. It's not that big a deal," said Tanabi, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You watch those eyes, young man. I swear you are just like your father at this age," said Zazu.  
  
"Well, dad didn't have to put up with someone like Kiara for a sister."  
  
"Too bad he's stuck with you as a son."  
  
"Now that's enough," said Zazu. "I'm sick of going through this with every generation." 


	3. Chapter 3 Tattle Tail

TATTLE  
  
TAIL  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these Lion King 2 Simba's Pride characters. They belong to Walt Disney alone. I don't even own Tanabi. He's just a guy some people made up. And if some other writers own him then I am sorry I borrowed him without permission. Please let me use him.  
  
Summary: Tanabi decides to tell on Kiara. She won't let him get away with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
At near sunset Kiara and Tanabi and Zazu were climbing up Pride Rock (well, Zazu was flying). A few other lionesses were heading into the den. Nala was followed behind them.  
  
"Oh, Mom," said Tanabi, walking up to Nala. "Kiara kept joking around today. She ran off twice."  
  
"Snitch!" snapped Kiara.  
  
"Knock it off. Kiara, no more goofing around," said Nala. She walked into the den.  
  
Kiara bit Tanabi's front paw. "Hey, watch it, squirt!" he yelled.  
  
"I wish you'd disappear sometimes," said Kiara.  
  
"Didn't you two hear your mother? Stop this at once," Zazu admonished.  
  
"Hey, I bet if I jump off of Pride Rock, I'll land on my feet," said Kiara.  
  
"Don't even think it," said Tanabi.  
  
"You're just jealous," said Kiara. "Watch me."  
  
"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Zazu.  
  
She wouldn't listen. Kiara was racing towards the edge of Pride Rock.  
  
"Kiara!" yelled Tanabi. He ran up after her. When they reached the edge Kiara suddenly stopped. Tanabi slipped and a small part of his body was dangling over the edge. He tried to pull himself up. Kiara laughed.  
  
"Tanabi! Kiara, that was quite ridiculous," said Zazu.  
  
"Tanabi!" Simba yelled, running out. The lion king grabbed his son by the back of his neck and pulled him up. Tanabi let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"How'd that happen?" asked Simba. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay. Thanks, Dad. But if you want to know what happened ask HER," said Tanabi, nodding towards Kiara. Kiara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kiara, what's this about?" asked Simba.  
  
"It was just a joke, Daddy. He didn't fall or anything," said Kiara.  
  
"But he might have. Don't do anything this stupid again," Simba rebuked his daughter.  
  
"Sorry, Tanabi," muttered Kiara. "Sorry, Daddy."  
  
"All right. Now come inside. Both of you," said Simba.  
  
When Simba was inside the den Tanabi scowled at his sister. "You are a lousy-"  
  
"Don't you start, young prince. There's been enough of that," said Zazu. He flew into the den. The prince and princess followed him inside. 


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting Again

FIGHTING  
  
AGAIN  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these Lion King 2 Simba's Pride characters. They belong to Walt Disney alone. I don't even own Tanabi. He's just a guy some people made up. And if some other writers own him then I am sorry I borrowed him without permission. Please let me use him.  
  
A/N: If anyone was wondering I am trying to deal with issues that feature crazy brother and sister problems. I wish my big bro and I could get along. Maybe one day we will.  
  
Summary: Tanabi and Kiara are at it again. Will these two ever learn?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
That night in the den the royal family were close up together sleeping. Kiara was snuggled up near Simba's mane. Nala was on the other side of Kiara. Tanabi was on the other side of Simba. He was slightly snoring. The next morning Simba did his usual of going to the water hole. Nala left on a hunt with some friends a bit before sunrise. They wanted a quick start.  
  
"Shut up, Kiara!" yelled Tanabi.  
  
Simba nearly choked on his water hearing that. "You shut up, you slimy wart face!" retorted Kiara.  
  
Simba was totally furious. He had enough of his maniac children. Simba climbed back up to Pride Rock and entered the den. Timon and Pumbaa were trying to normalize the situation.  
  
"Kids, knock it off," said Timon.  
  
"Yeah. Stop putting it on," said Pumbaa.  
  
"Not what I meant," said Timon.  
  
"Oh," said Pumbaa.  
  
"Tell her to shut up," said Tanabi.  
  
"No, tell HIM to shut up!" snapped Kiara.  
  
"Be quiet!" Simba roared. The echo of the roar made everyone's ears hurt.  
  
"Ouch! Dad, what's the deal?" said Tanabi.  
  
"Be quiet, Tanabi! I'm sick of this," said Simba.  
  
"Uh-oh. Daddy's angry," said Timon.  
  
"Daddy, wait a minute. What's wrong?" asked Kiara.  
  
"What's wrong? I can't believe you said that. You two have been fighting like lions and hyenas (cats and dogs) and I am tired of it," said Simba.  
  
"Dad, relax," said Tanabi.  
  
"No. I'm especially upset at you, Tanabi," said Simba.  
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"Tanabi, you're a young teenager. Kiara is a kid. You should be know better," Simba scolded.  
  
"I can't believe you're mad at me. She started it," said Tanabi.  
  
"I don't care, Tanabi! You should still no better than this," said Simba.  
  
"Well, maybe this is a little thing called favoritism," said Tanabi.  
  
"Tanabi, I'm sick of this. Go out and cool off," said Simba.  
  
"Fine!" snapped Tanabi. He rushed out.  
  
"Oh, great," sighed Pumbaa.  
  
"Kiara, you aren't completely isn't either. You go cool it, too," said Simba.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," said Kiara, leaving the den.  
  
"Whoa, Simba. What's with you?" said Timon.  
  
"My kids are with me. That about sums it up," said Simba. 


End file.
